


What's Next

by Neko_Senpai (Queen_Zamar)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blind!Eren, Coffee Shops, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gen, Jaeger not Yeager, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Harassment, anemic!eren, attack on titan - Freeform, bully!reiner, cats cannot say yolo, cliches, idek, levi isn't a jerk, sweetheart!levi, that one is actually based on a stucky story, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Zamar/pseuds/Neko_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some AoT prompt fills. Primarily Ereri so...yea. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thigh High Cutie

Prompt: Can someone please give me Levi in thigh highs being dorky and domestic? It never happens and my wellbeing depends on it

 

Eren has had good days and great days, today...was a shit day. His alarm clock didn't go off, which resulted in a very half-assed shower and very wrinkled clothes. The only good part of his morning was his fiancé, Levi wishing him a good day. His beautiful, short, angry, stubborn fiancé who noticed Eren's crappy morning and figured Eren my enjoy something...special to come home to.  
.o0o.  
Someone spilled coffee on his tie, then Jean decided that he was going to lose Eren's documents. The ones that Eren had spent 3 hours categorizing. On his way home, Eren got stuck in traffic. Needless to say, Eren was hating life. Well he was, until he walked into his apartment and was greeted with a pair of black lacy thigh highs hugging pale legs. His eyes traveled up toward the black shorts, barely visible beneath the oversized white sweater that graced slim shoulders. Eren's white sweater on Levi's slim shoulders. Levi was cleaning, as usual, and blasting music from the large boom box in the living room. Eren stood at the door and watched for a few minutes, waiting for his lover to notice him. 

When Levi finally turned around he saw Eren's dopey smile and the dark glint in his eyes and knew he'd succeeded in his mission. He grabbed Eren by the tie and dragged him into their bedroom. 

"I heard you were having a bad day. Let me make it better."


	2. Blind! Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's really cliche, but blind!eren. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can find the Hunger Games reference I threw in there. Enjoy!!!

He's figured it out. Levi has officially determined that the world hates him. First, he almost trips an old lady. Then he walks into a blind kid. The world wants him to look the the largest jerk in the universe. Levi thought about this as he looked at the blind boy on the ground. 

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay, I really didn't mean too pleaseforgivemeimsosorry," the boy rambled. 

Levi was confused, "Why are you apologizing I walked into you brat."

The boy grimaced and got up. He dusted off his shirt and felt around for his bag. 

"Do you need help?" Levi asked bending down to grab the bag, " Here. I have it."

The boy took the bag and mumbled a thanks,"I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger. I'm sorry for walking into you. As you can probably tell, my vision isn't the best."

His smile looked bitter and his body sagged. 

"I'm Levi. How about I get you some lunch, Eren?"

They had begun walking again. Eren knocked his green walking stuck against the concrete and adjusted his glasses, " No, thank you. I don't want to bother you."

"Come on brat. I'm not going to beg, I'm buying you lunch."

"If you insist."

.o0o.  
Levi guided Eren to a quaint coffee shop near the park, making small talk along the way. So far he knew that Eren was a college student, has one sister, and likes to listen to music and paint. 

"How do you paint without your sight?" Levi asked as they sat down on the mahogany seats in the shop. 

Eren laughed, "Honestly, I don't know. I kinda just feel around the canvas and make little shapes. I've never seen my own artwork, but according to my friends I'm pretty good."

Levi hummed and looked around the coffee shop. It was quite pretty, with black floors and wooden furniture. Everything was accented green. Forest green. Levi was about to ask Eren what he thought of the coffee shop, until he remembered that Eren couldn't see the coffee shop.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo yay. I'm continuing this one, it doesn't look like a lot but it has time to grow. Please continue leaving suggestions and asks. Thank you guys so much. Keep reading. Cats cannot say YOLO. Baii~


	3. Love and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One has a crush and admits it in an angry outburst

Eren woke up in the infirmary, he was almost completely positive that he'd just been on the battlefield fighting the Titans, but he wasn't. He looked around the room, taking in the grimy stone walls of the primative cave that served as the Survey Corps infirmary. He just began to try and recollect what had happened, when Corporal Levi walked in, "Eren."

His glare was more hostile than usual, and it was directed towards his frightened subordinate lying in the hospital bed across from him.

" Corporal, what happened?" Eren asked.

"Why don't you tell me, brat?" Levi spat, "One minute you're on my six, protecting the team, the next you're halfway across the field half dead."

"Heichou...I...what?" Eren was genuinely confused. He didn't remember leaving formation. He explained as much to the Corporal, "Heichou, I'm sorry for putting you and tge others in danger, but I don't remember breaking formation. I'll be more mindful next time."

"It's not about me or them, Eren!" Levi  
snapped,venom lacing his voice.

"It's not?" Eren asked, confused.

"This is about you, you shitty brat! It's-" Levi sighed, exhasperated.

" Heichou, if this is about my display of skills again, I already told you that I can get better. You give me no grace to to do better, that's not fair Corporal." Eren recalled that last time Levi was this angry with him becase he couldn't flawlessly complete training.

"This isn't about your shitty skills it's about you. And for fuck sakes stop calling me Corporal!"

"Cor- Levi? I'm confused. Why are you angry?"

"Because of you, you brat. It's always about you and it's always going to be about you. You almost died, shistain! What would I have done if you weren't here anymore?"

"Written a letter to Mikasa and Armin, out of courtesy, like you did for Petra, sir. I don't understand why it would be so plaguing if I died."

"Because I love you! I love you, Eren and I would die if I ever lost you. I couldn't live without you knowing." Levi had moved toward the hospital bed, while he was speaking and now reached for Eren's hand.

Eren pulled away with a remorseful look on his face."I- I'm so sorry. I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry...Corporal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. If it is any consolation it was really hard to write one sided Ereri so I suffered too. It took so long to update, I'm so sorry my bunnies. On another note, I've started a new fic and chapter 1 will be up soon. I'll probably be hoping back and forth between the two fics just so that my muse stays inspired. Okay, one to the next chapter, lovelies.


	4. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all me. It's based on a Stucky fic that I read but cannot remember the name of. If you know please tell me so that the author can get proper credit.

Eren walked in the dark. He was on his way home, having come from the small comic convention in a neighboring town. He didn't normally enjoy walking in the dark, since his sister disappeared one night on her way home from cheerleading practice. So, techically, he was afraid of the dark, not that he would admit it to anyone. He walked past a brightly lit convience store, and let out a breath of relief at the shining lights. He saw a short man with dark hair, dark clothes, and very plump and very red lips. When he looked into the man's eyes they were pure red. Eren blinked and nearly tripped, cursing he forced himself to keep walking.

He had just walked past Shiganshina Memorial Park when a some strong force pushed into the woods surrounding th park. When he looked around all he saw were trees, there was no one there. There were miles and miles of large pine and oak trees surrounding him, the moon above was an ethereal blue, and absolutely nothing was making sense. Eren started walking around trying to find his way out, soon he found a clearing. There were several small flowers scattered across the grass. When Eren stopped to rest, he felt the same strong force pin him to the ground.

Eren closed his eyes and tried to fight whatever was holding him, "Stop struggling, pretty one. You'll only make it harder for yourself."

Eren froze. He opened his eyes and saw that red eyed man from the store, he was beautiful, "W-who are you? What d-do you w-want?"

"Hmm, well. I've been in search of a companion, but all of you humans are so feesible. And none of the others are nearly as pretty as you. My name is Levi Rivaille and you are going to be with me forever."

Eren threw his head back, "Do I get a choice?"

Levi smiled, "No."

Eren sighed, "Fine. I won't fight or run, not like I'm strong enough anyway, but will you plrase get off of me."

"Sure, I just have to do one little thing." Levi smiled again wide, this time there were fangs over his bottom row of teeth, "I'm parched."

Levi sank his fangs into Eren's neck, the sharp pain making Eren yelp, then moan as the pain became sweet. Levi quickly sat up and spit out the blood, " Your blood is disgusting. It's thin and bland."

"Oh. I'm anemic, sorry I forgot." His face showed that he was anything but sorry.

Levi rolled his eyes, " Just my luck . I would pick a companion whose blood I cannot drink."

Levi stood and released Eren, "Come boy. We have to go see someone about this blood deficiency of yours."

Eren stood still, "I don't want to go to a hospital."

Levi blinked, "We won't go to a hospital. I promise, beautiful."

"My name is Eren."

"I know, pretty one. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue this one, don't worry lovelies. I may not update for the rest of the week because I have tests this week. Wish me luck. I really don't want to have to take them again.


	5. I hate you, I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Enemies to friends to lovers  
> High School AU

"Hey, princess! Come over here."

Eren ignored the ridiculous catcalls. He'd been receiving all his life. They'd only been made worse by his recent newfound liking to pastel clothing. He'd expected people old enough for high school would be mature enough for it too, but the reactions to his past week in light pinks and baby blues proved him wrong. 

"Hey, don't ignore me. I'm talking you." A large blonde jock grabbed Eren's shoulder as he tried to hurry down the long corridor to class. Eren nearly sighed in disappointment, these jocks were so stereotypical. The leader was the captain of the football team, a humongous blonde meathead named Reiner. Behind him was a tall brunette who was clearly a pushover. Nobody in their right minds naturally looked that nervous. The rest of the football team, surprisingly, wasn't there to encourage the pompous idiot, something Eren was super grateful for. 

"Sorry, Reiner. I've just gotten so used to the annoying, unrelenting volume of your voice that tuning it out is almost too easy." Eren said sarcastically 

"Is that so, Jäeger?" Reiner taunted, "Well you happen to be a little too quiet. How about you come with me and I'll make you scream."

Eren nearly gagged, " What do you want, Reiner? I'm late for class."

"A good time." Reiner whispered, letting Eren go.

Shocked, Eren nearly ran to class. Reiner was always a jerk, but not to this extent. This creepy attraction was new and if it continued, he might've had to report it. 

Eren made it to 4th period AP English just as the bell rang and the only empty was next to the second most annoying person in the school, Levi Ackerman. The mere thought of sitting next to him was almost enough to make Eren forget what happened only a minutes prior. 

The green-eyed boy sank into his sit, ignoring the glare of the regretfully attractive junior sitting to his left. 

"Hey Jäeger."

Eren looked up suprised that the raven haired nuisance said anything to him, let alone in a less than hostile tone? "Hmm?"

"Next time, get to class early so that I don't have to sit next to you, brat."

Eren glared and then looked away. He didn't have the patience to deal with Levi's smarter-than-thou attitude. 

The teacher, a usually tipsy man by the name of Mr. Pixis, stood at the front of the class with the attendance sheet. He'd watched the near violent exchange between the two boys. A rivalry that was anything, but new. And recognizing the danger of them sitting together, he prepared himself for a very long 45 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haii pretty birdies. Thank you to everyone who is still following this story, you guys are awesome. I am going to continue this prompt, I promise. My tests went great, thanks for asking BloodSky. I'm probably still going to retake them because I am a dreadful overachiever and I want higher scores. Okay enough rambling. Next chapter will be coming your way soon, I hope -\•.•/-

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what prompt you wanna read. Leave it in the comments or ask on tumblr @batman_otaku


End file.
